First Time for Everything
by donnag76
Summary: An important first for Tony and Pepper, but, will it turn out like they want? (You *know* I'm not good at these summaries. I promise, the story is better than this summary.) Post-IM2/Pre-Avengers. Standard disclaimers apply. They aren't mine, no matter how much I wish they were. Reviews wanted and welcome, just be nice. :)
1. Chapter 1

**First Time for Everything**

**Preface**

It didn't happen like Tony thought it would. Not after a date or a romantic walk on the beach or even dinner, but it was in his office after a night of reviewing for the annual budget meeting. One minute, Pepper was massaging his neck and shoulders, the next...

He was still trying to piece it together.

File folders…

Papers…

Chinese carry-out boxes…

How had he and Pepper managed to get _there_?

**Chapter 1**

Budget meetings had never been his thing. The only consolation he had was it was one more opportunity to be near Pepper. Since all of the events at the Expo, things had been _great_. To prove he was serious, Tony threw himself into courting Pepper and going on what she referred to as "honest-to-goodness, real dates." Much to his surprise, he _liked_ them. The only reason he had agreed to present the budget plan for the next fiscal year _at all_ was the trade-off that he could choose the next restaurant and Pepper would offer no objection. However, after hours of numbers, spreadsheets, figures, and pie charts, even the invincible Iron Man could start to wilt.

"C'mon, Pepper," he whined. "Why do you have to make it this hard? Can't I just say 'Here is how much we have. Here is how much we are going to spend. The _spend_ number is smaller than the _have_ number, so we are okay'? They went to Harvard and Duke and other schools with smart people and crappy football teams. They will get it."

"You are serious about building Stark Tower?"

"Yes, you know I am, but..."

"AND, for a project of that size, it's important to be completely upfront and honest about the expenses involved, right?"

"Yeah."

"We've been over this before, Tony. There will be questions..."

"But, it's as much _your_ idea..."

"QUESTIONS that only _you_ can answer."

"But, it's..._hard_."

"Well, suck it up, Buttercup. You're doing the presentation."

Tony speared a piece of meat with his chopsticks. "Fine."

"Pouting isn't sexy, Tony."

"It was on Marilyn Monroe."

"So was a white halter dress. That wouldn't look good on you either."

Tony tried a different tactic. "I'm not comfortable with public speaking."

"In the past year, you held a press conference where you shut down a major division of the company, one where you announced to the _entire world_ that you were Iron Man, and testified at a Senate Hearing where you accused the government of treating you like a hooker and ended with an off-the-cuff remark about pleasuring yourself. While it may not be your forte, I would say you don't have a problem with it."

"This is different though. This is the first time I've ever done this kinda thing sober." He chewed the rest of the food in his mouth and swallowed. "What if I can't do it?"

Pepper sat her take-out box on the table in front of the couch where they sat. "Turn around," she told him. He started to protest, but she stopped him. "Just do it, okay? Turn and face that wall." Tony set his food beside hers and did as she said. "Close your eyes."

"They're closed."

Pepper moved to where she was directly behind Tony. "Relax." She began rubbing the muscles of his neck. "What makes you think you can't do this?"

"Because I've never done anything like this sober."

"So you said, but, there's more to it than that. You're _way_ too tense for that to be all." She continued to work, using her thumbs on a knot near his shoulder blade.

"This is too important to screw up."

"There are about fifteen buildings with your name on them. This one is no different."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"It just _is_. The other stuff was mine. This may have my name on it, but this project is _our_ idea. I don't want to let you down."

"You won't let me down," she assured him. "You _won't_ be alone. I'll be there, watching with everyone else as you work your magic."

Tony could feel the stress leave as Pepper worked some magic of her own. He breathed a relieved sigh. "God...I love you."

The words hung heavy in the air and the room went eerily quiet.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? I started this about three stories ago, but, other plot bunnies took over before I could get back to it. How will they react? Would you be interested in reading more? It will get a little angsty but, Pepperony goodness is ahead, I promise. : ) PLEASE review. I *heart* reviews. Pepperony ideas have been bouncing in my head, just begging to be let out. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Pepper's pov

**First Time for Everything**

Chapter 2

Pepper felt Tony's muscles tense almost immediately after he said it. That could only mean one thing…he hadn't meant it. The realization hit her like a punch in the gut. She had been with him long enough to know when Tony was being mean and she knew he wasn't purposefully trying to hurt her. Still, his reaction let her know it wasn't planned.

The past few weeks had been really good. Pepper found herself looking forward to date night. They had all served to reinforce what she came to realize with their rooftop kiss…she loved him. She thought, maybe, he felt the same way about her.

_Get a hold of yourself, Potts. He's not breaking up with you. He's just…not ready._

As much as Pepper reassured herself, it still hurt. It was a good thing Tony had his back to her. Pepper didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

**Author's note: Wow! The response for Ch. 1 was amazing! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I know this is short and a bit more angsty than my usual, but, just hang with me. : ) Chapter 3 will be up in a couple of days (that is, if anyone is still interested) and I'm working on writing the last two chapters. please let me know what you think. Reviews just may make the chapters come faster. ; ) Again, I'm honored and humbled at the response. HAPPY READING and PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tony's pov

**First Time for Everything**

Chapter 3

The moment the words left his mouth, Tony wished he could suck them back in. This was _not_ the way he wanted to say "I love you" to Pepper for the first time. He felt her hands go still, telling him she _knew_ something was wrong.

In truth, he should have told her a while ago. He _meant_ to tell her, but the time never seemed right. He wanted it to be special. Fat chance of that happening now. Tony had gone over and over in his mind what he wanted to say. He'd even gone as far as to stand in front of the mirror and practice like a fifteen-year-old with his first crush.

_Way to go, Tony. The most important thing you will ever say to the most important person in your life and you _blow_ it._

His mind raced for something to say. He was almost positive whatever he tried would be the wrong thing, but he had to do _something_. Taking a breath, Tony turned to face her.

**Author's note: Okay, another short, angsty chapter, but don't kill me. The next one is longer and Pepperony happiness is coming soon. : ) Any guesses as to what Tony will say? Are you still interested in more? Reviews are greatly appreciated. : ) PEPPERONY FOREVER!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Face-off

**First Time for Everything**

Chapter 4

"Pepper, I'm..."

"Don't, Tony," Pepper warned. She rose from the couch and wiped away tears before speaking again. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "It's bad enough knowing you didn't mean it, but, if you apologize for saying you love me, I will walk out that door and I don't know if I could make myself come back." Already angry at herself for letting him see her cry, Pepper turned her back to Tony.

"Didn't mean it?" Tony said, suddenly defensive. "Oh yeah, because Tony Stark is incapable of loving _anyone_ but himself. That's what the 'official report' says, right?" He ran a hand across his face. "I just never thought _you_ would believe it." He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

Slowly, Pepper turned to face him. "I _don't_ think that, but, pardon me for doubting the sincerity of something blurted out during a back rub."

"Okay, maybe I deserve that, but give me a little credit here. How it came out doesn't mean I was insincere." Tony sighed in frustration. He pushed himself off the sofa and walked in the opposite direction of where Pepper stood. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. There was supposed to be music and candles and the Eiffel Tower lit up in the background. It was supposed to be over lobster and champagne not...pie charts and egg rolls." He ran a hand through his hair. "It was supposed to be _special_."

"Did you mean it?"

"I just said..."

"Tony, _did...you...mean...it_?"

"Yes."

"Then _that_ makes it special."

"It's not how I practiced it," Tony mumbled.

"Wait...did you just say 'practiced?'"

"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly.

This idea intrigued Pepper. "You practiced how you would say you loved me?"

"For the first time, yes. I wanted it to be something you wouldn't ever forget."

"Trust me. I won't forget." Pepper appeared uncharacteristically nervous. She looked at her hands and toyed with her watch. "Do you regret it?"

"I only regret one thing and that is I ever gave you reason to doubt me. I am going to apologize and if you want to leave after I finish, then you can. I _am_ sorry, but not for what I said. I'm sorry for hurting you." When he finished, Tony retraced his steps and collapsed onto the sofa. He felt completely drained. He laid his head on the back of the seat and stared at the ceiling. Tony felt the cushion shift and raised his head to see Pepper sitting beside him. He released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

"I wasn't _mad_," Pepper said, "just...scared."

"Scared? Of what? Scared of me?"

"No!" she answered emphatically. "I would never be scared of you. I was just afraid..." Pepper stopped and took a breath. "I was afraid that I was the only one who felt this way."

Tony levered himself into a sitting position. He played what she said over in his mind. _The only one who felt this way._ The meaning of what Pepper just confessed began to sink in. Tony covered her hand with his. "If by 'this way' you mean head-over-heels in love, then no...you're not." She gave him a shy smile that melted his heart.

Pepper thought of how to approach what she wanted to ask. She decided to forego any formalities and just say it. "When did you know?"

"That night," he answered almost immediately. Tony needed to give no further description. They both knew exactly which night he meant. "I was talking to Agent Coulson at the bar and looked up. There you were, all backless and deodorantless and...gorgeous. Then, we danced and...I knew." Tony rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "For the record, I _was_ coming back."

"At the Expo, when I heard you tell Natalie at the moment, you weren't dying..."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Let me finish," Pepper requested. "When I found out you were dying, I went cold inside. I realized just how much I cared, how much I would regret it if I never got the chance to tell you how I felt."

"You can tell me now." Tony saw Pepper's skeptical look. "Hey, I spilled _my_ guts. It's only fair."

"And, I suppose, then, it would only be fair if I told you in the same manner."

"Honestly, it's me," Tony countered. "Did you _really_ expect much different? Plus, you're _way_ classier."

"This is true," Pepper agreed. "Contrary to what you may think, it's not like I'm the queen of the serious relationship." He gave her a look from puppy-dog eyes she couldn't refuse. "Fine. You make me crazy and are capable of infuriating more than anyone I've ever known, but, despite all that, I love you."

"Now, was that so hard?" Tony asked with an impish grin.

"Apparently so," Pepper replied with a smile of her own.

"I still don't know why it took you so long to realize you loved me. I knew it a _long_ time ago."

"You did, huh? Exactly _how_ did you know this?"

"Oh, like how you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, finding ways to touch me. All those times I caught you undressing me with your eyes."

"Oh please."

"Admit it, Potts. You have wanted this for _years_." Pepper laughed in spite of herself. "And…so have I," Tony admitted. "It may have taken me a couple of decades to see what I had, but now that I have, I like it. I _love_ it. I love…_you_."

The silence that followed was neither awkward nor eerie. The tears that swam in Pepper's eyes weren't angry tears. Tony cupped her cheek and used his thumb to brush away a tear that spilled out. "So, we're good?"

"We're good," Pepper answered with a sniff.

"Happy tears?"

"Happy tears." She placed a kiss on his palm. "Do you know what would make me change from 'happy' to 'ecstatic'? Getting this presentation done I can get some sleep."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a mean boss, Miss Potts?" Tony chided.

"Only you when you don't get your way, Mr. Stark," Pepper came back.

"Like I _ever_ get my way." Pepper snorted at this statement. "I don't mind," Tony said, unaffected. "I love it when you're bossy."

"When am I bossy?"

"I seem to recall the phrase 'Suck it up, Buttercup. You are doing this presentation' being used within the past half-hour."

"That's not bossy. That's…keeping you on task."

"Uh-huh. Like I said, I like it when you're bossy. It's endearing. You have so many endearing qualities, too. You're neat, beautiful, generous. You smell nice. You're…"

"Anthony…"

"Yes, _Virginia_?"

"As much as I appreciate the compliments, shut up and get to work."

"No…not bossy at all," Tony muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Pepper inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"I said I love you," he replied, obediently picking up a folder.

"That's what I thought you said." Pepper walked to retrieve her legal pad from the desk. As she passed Tony on her way to be seated, she ran her hand through his hair and trailed it down his jaw. "Since we're on the subject, I love you, too." Smiling, Tony scooted closer to Pepper and they picked up where they left off.

**Afterword**

The evening hadn't gone like Tony thought it would. What was supposed to be a night of reviewing for the annual budget meeting turned into much more. Tony stood in the middle of the room.

File folders…

Papers…

Chinese carry-out boxes…

Those things were still scattered about. They were still in his office. Everything _appeared_ the same, but, it was different. He saw Pepper, asleep on the couch, covered with his jacket. Tony quit trying to piece it all together. He may _never_ understand how they got "there." He never expected to say "I love you," either. Then again, there's always a first time for everything.

**Author's Note: Okay. So this chapter was longer and, I hope, worth the wait. (Now, I hope I'm back in the good graces of NCISVILLE. lol) I promised there would be Pepperony goodness after the angst. How was it? There will be one more chapter, more of an epilogue. This story has been fun to do and I appreciate all of the awesome, encouraging reviews. PLEASE let me know how you like it. : ) PEPPERONY FOREVER.**


	5. Chapter 5 - New York

**First Time for Everything**

Chapter 5

**New York City**

**Two days later**

One by one, the board members of Stark Industries filed out of the conference room. Tony waited by the door, shaking the hand of each member and giving them his million dollar smile. When the last one walked out the door, he turned that smile to Pepper. "That went well."

Pepper laughed. "Well? I thought Ferguson was going to pass the hat and give the first million himself."

"Which one was Ferguson? The old guy?"

Pepper laughed again. "They're _all_ old. Lester Ferguson was the one who said 'I've been on this board for fifty years and I never heard Howard Stark be as impassioned about _anything_ as this young man was today.'"

"_That_ old guy. He's my new favorite."

"You did fantastic, just like I said you would. It was from the heart and they saw, like I did, it was something that means a lot to you."

Tony fairly beamed at the praise. He followed Pepper to the conference table and helped gather his presentation materials. "I say we celebrate. Your choice. Where do you want to go? No arguments, wherever you say. Italian. Thai. Mexican."

"French."

"French it is. That place down the street is good. You like the restaurant across from the hotel, too. Is there another place you would rather go?"

"Paris."

"Okay. Where is that? Fifth Avenue?"

"France."

"You mean _Paris_ Paris?"

"The one with the Eiffel Tower," Pepper confirmed.

"Any particular reason?" Tony asked, stopping his work to look at her.

"I've been thinking since our talk in your office." Pepper stacked the papers she had in her hands before laying them on the table and facing Tony. "Maybe the dinner and candlelight near the Eiffel Tower wasn't the right setting for the first 'I love you,' but it would be the _perfect_ preface for another first."

Tony pulled out a chair for both of them and sat. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Only if you're sure. Not because I don't _want_ to, because, I _do_. I just…"

Pepper reached and touched his hand. "Tony, I know what you've been doing. You've not pushed or try to force the issue."

"I respect you. You're different." His answer was simple, direct, and honest. That's how he could be with Pepper, completely honest. Tony didn't have to hold anything back. She _expected_ him to be this way. It's how their working relationship had been for years and _now_, it was even more important. "As much as I want this...want _you..._it had to be when you're ready." A hint of mischief sparkled in his eyes. "Although, I can promise, it will be _well worth it._"

"So modest."

"You know what they say..."

"Dare I ask?"

"It's not bragging if it's true."

"Guess I will find out sooner than later." Pepper drew circles on the back of his hand with her nail. "It may sound trite, but, I appreciate how you've treated me. It makes me feel, I don't know..."

"Important? You _should_ because you are." He saw her cheeks flush as she averted her eyes. "Look at me, Pep. Let me be serious for...two minutes. Then, I will go back to the awesome guy who's gonna rock your world." Tony waited until she was watching him. "I know that no matter how much you love me, and I believe you _do_, you are going to have some, uh, initial reservations. You wouldn't be Pepper if you weren't cautious about what you are getting into. You, more than _anyone_ else, saw how I was before, not that I'm proud but, it is what it is. You know better than anyone, though, that's not me anymore."

"I know. I wouldn't be with you if it were."

Tony rested both of his hands on her shoulders. "I _promise_ you, I won't leave. I will be there when you wake up." He paused for a moment and added, "Which, you know, could be sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Start practicing. You will be saying that _a lot_ for the next couple of days."

"Couple of days? Pretty confident, Stark. It's a good thing I cleared the schedules and made hotel reservations for the rest of the week."

"Rest of the week, huh? _Now_ who's confident, Potts? Making all of those plans. You didn't even know if I would say 'yes' today." Pepper gave him a purely incredulous look. "I know," Tony said, holding up his hand. "Even _I_ can't believe I just said that." Tony found himself unable to keep from touching her. Even if it was simply resting a hand on her shoulder, it was as if his body craved contact with Pepper. He let his fingers dance across her forearm. "When did you make the reservations? I didn't see you on your phone during the meeting."

"Last night." Pepper was prepared for a snappy comeback from Tony, but it didn't come. He just continued to stroke her arm.

"Which hotel?"

"Remember the one you got kicked out of for skinny-dipping in the fountain?"

"Vaguely."

"There's a new one across the street from it."

"Separate rooms?" he struggled to hide a smile.

"Penthouse, but I can change that if you're dead-set on separate rooms." Pepper picked up her BlackBerry and dialed a number.

Tony's hand stilled. "You wouldn't."

Her only response was a wicked grin. "_Bon jour_," she said when the other end answered. "There has been a slight change of plans." Pepper saw Tony squirm and decided to let him off the hook before he squeezed her free hand into deformity. "We won't need you to meet us at the airport tonight. Take the rest of the week off and I will call you when we leave Paris. Yes, Paris, France. Thank you, Happy. _Au revoir_."

"You are a mean woman, Pepper Potts."

"You deserved that for thinking I would _actually_ book separate rooms, Tony Stark."

Tony tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, we're actually gonna do this."

"That sounded _so_ romantic."

"I didn't mean... _Please_ tell me you are joking again."

"At least you didn't say 'do _it_.' That would be a little _too_ juvenile, even for you." Pepper could see he was getting flustered, a condition she found endearing. Tony Stark wasn't the type to get tongue-tied. To her, it showed how serious he truly was. She ran her hand through his hair, letting her fingers caress his scalp, an action Pepper discovered soothed Tony. "I know what you meant. I'm also glad to know I'm not the only one a little nervous."

"It's a big step."

"It is. For both of us."

"I won't hurt you."

"I know. I trust you."

"And, you _know_ I love you."

"Yes, and you know I love you, too."

Tony leaned in and kissed Pepper gently. "You won't regret it." He picked up her hand off his shoulder and held it in both of his. "I don't mean the sex either."

"Then, let's go, Mr. Stark."

"Can't wait, Miss Potts."

Within the hour, they were on the Stark jet, New York City behind them. Ahead lay Paris. Tony had been there a dozen times. For most of them, Pepper had been a member of his entourage. However, _this_ trip was different than any he had ever taken. It was the first trip he had taken _with_ Pepper. Tony knew nothing would be the same after that night...and he was glad.

He looked across to where the object of his affection sat. The old Tony would be trying to figure out how to have them undressed and fooling around before she realized what he was doing. Tony smiled to himself. He wasn't that man anymore. He was perfectly content to see how everything played out.

**Author's Note: How was it? This was supposed to be the Epilogue, but, it took on a life of its own. Chapter 6, then, will more than likely be the Epilogue. I hope that you enjoy this little peek into another Pepperony first. PLEASE let me know what you think. Reviews let me know I'm not wasting my time. Thanks, again, to NCISVILLE for all your support and to jewels1798 for your encouragement. Happy reading. PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


End file.
